You Naughty Girl!
by annaconda
Summary: It's their 6th year in Hogwarts and Hermione's grown into a sizzling hot,downright sexy,fine-looking chic every guy wants to possess.Draco's that blonde,geeky bookworm spending his leisure time in the library.Is it possible that they would actually click?


**You Naughty Girl!**

Summary: It's their 6th year in Hogwarts and Hermione's that sizzling hot, downright sexy, fine-looking chic every guy wants to possess. Draco's that blonde, geeky bookworm spending his leisure time in the library. Is it really possible that the two would actually click?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters 'cause I'm not J.K. Rowling and if I was, I wouldn't be here writing some fanfic, would I? I'd be down with my sorry ass working on the next HP book! Lol, I'm being mean.

**Chapter 1 – Not the Usual Trio**

"Wake up, girlfriend!" Parvati practically yelled at Hermione's face. Hermione unconsciously slapped Parvati on her face and groaned.

"Ouch!" she shrieked, "That's twice already! I am soo going to strangle this girl to death!"

"Parvati! Get real!" Pansy said.

"Get real? My face is like throbbin with pain here and you tell me to _get real_?" Pansy said as she rubbed on her right cheek.

"Shush..just watch and learn" Pansy said smoothly with an expression on her face that said I'm-about-to-do-something-naughty. She walked out of their room, leaving Hermione and Parvati who immediately arched an eyebrow, thinking, "What the hell are you up to now, Pansy Parkinson?"

A few minutes later, Parvati found Pansy dragging Draco Malfoy along with her to their room.

"Pansy, please don't force me to do this.." Draco hesitantly pleaded.

"Malfoy, you're just gonna give a wet kiss. Please? For me?" Pansy begged with, all doe-eyed as she nudged him twice. "She kept on blabbering about you last night, you know.." Pansy cleared her throat, "She even confessed to us that she had this big crush on you.." Pansy tried to look serious. She was trying her best to make him believe her.

"Pfft." Parvati clenched her stomach to stop herself from laughing uncontrollably.

"Honest, Malfoy! I swear she said she _really _liked you and would be so glad if you kissed her!" Pansy attempted to convince the innocent guy who was earlier dragged around the corridors by a ruthless Pansy.

"Even if she did, it wouldn't be proper..I could get into detention!" he persuaded, staring at Hermione's lovely face.

"_A wet kiss? On Hermione Granger? THE Hermione Granger?_ The girl who-"

"Oh stop arguing!" Pansy suddenly said, breaking his chain of thoughts and pushed him hard, causing him to kiss Hermione on the lips.

He paused for a while and closed his eyes. His right hand fell on Hermione's right arm and the other one cupped Hermione's left breast. He gasped at this sight but before he could even get off her, Hermione shrieked frantically.

"Ugh! Yuck! Eww! Jerk germs!" Hermione was obviously awake now.

"You horrible fool!" She cried out with disgust as soon as she pushed Draco away from her.

"What kind of practical joke do you think you're pulling on me?!" She yelled furiously. "I wasn't, Hermie! I swear-"

"What did you just call me?!" Hermione shuddered uncomfortably.

"Hermie..?" Draco squeaked weakly. Hermione suddenly felt promisingly annoyed. She grabbed Draco by his collar and handed him to Parvati who was all the time watching the three go about while brushing her hair coolly.

"Here you go, Parvati. Explain everything to this dipshit loser, if you please." Hermione rolled her eyes, "and give me my comb?" Hermione snapped as Parvati handed her the comb.

"Okay, if you don't want us to give you total humiliation in front of everybody, here are some points you hafta remembah," Parvati started.

"Uh- Parvati? What the heck happened to your accent?" Draco asked innocently. "Ow!" He cried with pain, "Why'd you slap me like that?"

"For bein a friggin idiot!" she shot back.

"Oh.." he said in an obviously dumbfounded manner.

"Okay, so as I was sayin, ya have to see to it that ya never interrupt us with stupid questions like 'Uh-Parvati? What happened to your accent?'" She mimicked in a Draco-like voice, "Second of all, never call Mia 'Hermie', 'Mione', or 'Herms'. Those kinda names are promisingly phony. That just pisses her off." She explained.

"..who's Mia?" he asked innocently.

"Hermione! Duh!"

"Oh, okay.." Draco replied.

"So, I guess that was it. Get goin and tell your friends, Crabbe and Goyle, and the other dorks you hang out with, okay?" she said cocking an eyebrow and giving a fake smile.

"Yeah.." Draco nodded.

"Okay,so it's all good. I'm done! You can get outta here you blasted fool!" She cried out loud cruelly as she shooed him off.

"Thanks a bunch, Parvati!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Pansy stepped out of the bathroom. Hermione was wearing a white sleeveless tank top, the kind that the Muggle singer, Avril Lavigne is fond of wearing and a pair of blue denim pedals that matched perfectly with her white step-ins.

"Phew. I'm glad ya done getting dressed up! Oh my, ya breasts are getting larger and larger, I can barely wrap my arms around ya!" Parvati observed.

"OMG! You think?" Hermione squealed in excitement. Pansy just rolled her eyes and put her arms around the both of them. "C'mon, you two! Let's get going!"

"Ya, let's scram, girlfriends..we've got a class to crash!" Parvati agreed as she pumped a fist in the air and as the other two girls giggled.

END OF CHAPTER ïƒŸ

Author's Note(s): Wow, I I'm glad that's done! I actually had its first copy on paper.. So why don't make me a review for my efforts? _nudges you twice_. Lemme know what you think, okay? I'm gonna work on Chapter 2 right now! :D :D :D!! _vanishes into thin air._


End file.
